narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations OVA Hashirama Senju vs Madara Uchiha
Deletion It's valid. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 19:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :If this is a valid OVA it would've been a whole lot better if one of the more trusted contributors posted this IMO, not a random 9 edit member which may not be trusted. My 2c. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::He edits here, he had recently created a page. I really don't think he's vandalizing or doing any harm what so ever here. -[[User:White Flash|White Flash]]-(Talk)- 19:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Not saying he's a vandal (where did that come from my message o_O). Just saying that it would've been better for a more trusted editor to have made the page. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::So you need to be a ''trusted user of the Narutopedia to create pages? -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 19:42, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::-.- Where are people getting these random ideas from ? Nowhere have I said any such thing. I clearly said that it would have been '''better' if a trusted editor had made this page, but w/e the page was made. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm not seeing any differences towards what you're saying. You just repeated yourself, but now trying to change my words. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 19:57, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Really valid? Can this really considered to be a valid OVA? It doesn't even have a name... Seelentau 愛議 11:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't consider it one as it looks like a cutscene for what Tobi went over but apparently it is. :EDIT: Wait, is this from a game???Joshbl56 11:31, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, it is. But it was created under Kishimoto-sensei's guidance, I think. Seelentau 愛議 11:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::It might have been but it is nothing more than a cutscene in a game. I guess we could keep it as an OVA seeing as it is apparently big enough for people to consider it one. Should it really say it is distributed as part of the game though? That makes it sound like it's on a disc by itself. Joshbl56 12:01, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Uhm. Unless we actually have a valid source saying it's an OVA I think not. I know they're cutscenes (and no Kishimoto wasn't involved in them at all) but given the numbering of the OVAs especially the latest one with Konohamaru, we might need a bit more guidance on this. Other than that I wouldn't have a problem just mentioning these in the game's article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :So, should we delete this page or just change the name and mention it's a cutscene within the game? Joshbl56 13:11, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Should this really be treated as a in-game cutscene ? Cutscenes are rendered in-engine while this is animated the same way as anime episodes are.--Elveonora (talk) 13:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't see a problem here. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:16, May 27, 2012 (UTC) @Elveonora, some games have cutscenes that look like that and Naruto is now one of them. The point being is that it ''is an in-game cutscene, no matter how nice looking it is. @IndxcvNovelist, the problem is that this isn't an actual OVA but is put down as so. Joshbl56 14:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) That's not the point, these animated scenes are not part of the game's story. There are stand-alone stuff on a videogame disc.--Elveonora (talk) 15:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :So this isn't part of the main disc, more like an extra feature? Sorry for asking so much but it seems to be all over the place. Even if this isn't part of the main disc, it's definitely not an OVA, more like a short animated version of what went on between the two. All other OVA's are longer than this and do not have (mostly) anything to do with the story itself (aka, It doesn't affect it from whatever the outcome is). Joshbl56 16:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) It isn't an OVA in such sense, according to the animators this is how a part of the fight between Hashirama and Madara went on ... pretty much it's a short anime episode on disc. But it's sure not canon to manga, I'd count this as a filler fight (anime only version of the event.) And yes, from what I know it's a separate from the game, not a part of the story just an extra--Elveonora (talk) 16:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC) What I know about this is that game producers worked with the anime producers to make those scenes. Omnibender - Talk - 17:10, May 27, 2012 (UTC) It's pretty much short anime scenes as an extra on a videogame disc. What about this idea: * to list this as a part/an extension of the anime episode that covers those manga chapters, Shippūden 140--Elveonora (talk) 17:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Aren't OVA's made (or aired) by the acuall studio? I mean, there are disks that contain seperate Naruto OVA's, but if it's from a game, then it's probably a cut-scene. • [[User:FortressSwan|'Fortress']] • [[User talk:FortressSwan|'Swan]] • 19:33, May 27, 2012 (UTC) But in this case it's not a cutscene.--Elveonora (talk) 19:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Neither is it an OVA because OVA's have zilch to do with the plot and this cinematic has a lot to do with the plot. This is definitely not an OVA and the details of this are mentioned in an article already. This article is pointless. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I think it's not fair to have it only in the game article. It's not a videogame cutscene and neither an OVA. It's hard to classify it ... I'd call it an extra anime scene. I think we should meld it together with the anime episode "Fate" as it's basically an extension of that--Elveonora (talk) 20:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) What's the matter in considering it an extra, not a OVA nor game-cutscene? And if we use informations released with this (like Madara using fuuton), we should just put "~~(extra only)".-- (talk) 16:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Lots of stuff in this sequence can be easily invalidated by manga and anime, considering game-only does away with that, because games aren't considered canonical. We have four media categories: manga, anime, game, and movie. OVA's fall under anime. Considering this sequence as an OVA would mean this is anime, potentially setting up a great mess. There were arguments whether this should be considered a OVA because it was produced by the anime team, and uses anime style animation, but was released as part of a video game. Omnibender - Talk - 17:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm for OVA then as it's not part of the videogame's story--Elveonora (talk) 21:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not completely comfortable with calling it an OVA but if we don't have any better terms then I say we should. If we do then we need to mention that this has nothing to actually do with the real fight between the two and comes with the game and shouldn't be considered canon. Can we put OVA's under the game category or would that seem weird? Joshbl56 22:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I think it should be considered as anime canon. It's not part of the game, it's just an extra on the disc. That would be like saying that a behind the scenes video on my videogame disc is not real because it's inside a videogame. The fight doesn't contradicts anything that manga has established--Elveonora (talk) 22:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) i asked CC2 about it and thats what they told me : Maybe it can be considered as an OVA --EzioLover (talk) 21:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Now that we have a confirmation ; )--Elveonora (talk) 21:14, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really see the need of an article for this OVA, the title is way too long anyway. My opinion is that it should be merged with the Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations as a small section there since if we allow this article, every other scene that can be considered an OVA will get articles and it'll be pointless trying to manage these tiny little articles. Plus, I don't think a tweet counts as an official response. This doesn't really resemble an OVA and goes against the normal rules for it being an OVA. --Speysider (Talk Page) 22:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Out of utter ignorance, who is cc2? --Cerez365™ (talk) 00:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::@Speysider You'll never get a "official reponse", since they don't really worry with "OVA/Game scene terms", they just put the extra to the joy of the fans. If we ignore this fight scene, we'll lost some good stuff. I think the function of Narutopedia is to bring people information that they wouldn't found other way, and Madara using fuuton with his Gunbai against Hashirama (even non-canon) is a hell of good action. If this scene dosn't fall in any of our terms, them we should create a new term for this.--Spcmn (talk) 01:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) @Cerez, CyberConnect2. It's a video game company that worked on the Ultimate Ninja series, including Storm Generation. @Spcmn, by definition, this is an OVA. Joshbl56 If this is going to be counted as an OVA, then perhaps, rather than individual articles for each cutscene, we could have a single article for all of the animated content in the game?--BeyondRed (talk) 02:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, what? I haven't seen any cutscenes for the game put in an article. If you're talking about this article, then I will ask you to re-read Elveonora's post (the one about 8 post up). Joshbl56 02:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::He's talking about these animated scenese. I think BeyondRed's suggestion isgood and the best thing to do in regards to these. :) Skitts (talk) 02:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Exclusive Original Video Animations" or "Naruto Shippuden OVA: Extra Scenes" we can drop the ultimate ninja storm generations part altogether as it's not a part of the videogame, just a part of the disc--Elveonora (talk) 03:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :If that's the case Joshbl56, then we can just mention this on trivia O.o —IndxcvNovelist (talk| ) 08:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Elveonora, this should lose the whole Naruto Shippuden Unltimate Storm Generations part. Maybe change this to what Elveonora suggested and add Madara vs. Hashirama. @IndxcvNovelist, what part are you talking about? Joshbl56 20:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Status Resurrecting this talk page. From the tweet shown above, I think that the scenes in the video game might count as an OVA, but if that's the case, all anime-scenes from the game have to be considered OVA, which means this page would need a new name, as well as descriptions for all the scenes shown in the game. Omnibender - Talk - 18:22, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but I don't think we have to include all of them, only the "extra scenes" like the rehashes/re-animated ones (Zabuza's) etc. aren't necessary imo--Elveonora (talk) 21:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC)